1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to processing broadcast contents including only audio signals, more particularly, to processing and transmitting broadcast contents including audio/video signals and broadcast contents including only audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a broadcasting receiving apparatus such as a television (TV) set, a set top box, etc. is referred to as a video display terminal which receives broadcasting channel signals transmitted from a plurality of broadcasting stations, and displays the broadcasting channel signals by image data. As a broadcasting channel signal also includes a cable broadcasting signal and a satellite broadcasting signal, users may watch a wide variety of broadcasts in addition to ground-wave broadcasts. As broadcast contents are diversified, contents for music broadcasting which provide only audio signals without video signals increase.
However, it is not easy for the users to access to contents providing only audio signals with a broadcasting receiving apparatus such as a TV set which receives mainly video signals.
As a related art broadcasting receiving apparatus such as a TV set or a set top box includes an internal/external speaker or a wired/wireless headset, it is capable of processing and outputting an audio signal of broadcasting contents as a sound. However, the broadcasting receiving apparatus primarily outputs a sound corresponding to a current main screen being displayed, and thus options for various contents including a content containing only audio signal and another content are limited.